Fifteen Years Later
by TheGreekGods
Summary: Annabeth and Percy Jackson, 15 years later, with their three children. Told from the yougest child's POV. Rated T just in case.
1. Introducing my Life

My whole life, I can remember my family going to some camp, and I wanted to go but my brother and I had to stay at my grandma's. I don't even remember a time when my sister didn't go. I suppose I was too young. Then, three years ago, my brother went too, and I went to grandma's by myself, as I have ever since. Both of my parents, my sister _and _my brother have these _necklaces_. These necklaces are leather and have little bead things on them. I think Mom and Dad must buy them when they first go to the camp because the year my brother first went, he came back with one, and I always remember Mom, Dad and my sister wearing them. Once, I asked my sister about them, and she just said that i would get one when I went to camp and that I would understand then. She did however, tell me that you get a new bead each year you go to the camp, and that that's why my mom has, like, twenty five beads, Dad has about twenty, she has seven and my brother has three. Despite the fact I have always wanted to go to this camp with my family, I'm glad my mother and father made me wait, even though it made me hate them. Our family lives in Manhattan because, as Mom is always telling us, Dad refused to live anywhere else.

My name is ThaiIa Jackson, and this is the story of my first time at Camp Half Blood. My parents are Percy and Annabeth Jackson and I have one brother and one sister. I'm the youngest in the family and I'm writing this because my dad says he kept this kind of thing when he went to Camp and he'll let me read his if I do. So, here I go.

**Hey, so I know this isn't the longest of chapters, but it's just a little thing before the story really starts. Do you want me to post more chapters? Or just leave it at this? let me know! **


	2. Learning about the Past and my Future

'Da-ad! Let me come!' complained a small girl with sea green eyes and curly blonde hair.

The girl's father looked at her, 'No.'

'But-'

'No buts, Thalia. The answer is no.'

'Da-ad!'

'You can come next time, okay? But now you're going to Granny Sally's.'

'But Selena and Herc get to go!'

He knelt down so he was level with my eyes, 'Sweetie, Herc is ten and Selena is fourteen. They are three and a half and eight years older than you.'

Like I needed reminding.

Dad turned to face the stairs, 'Herc! Hurry up, or we'll leave you behind! We will _**not**_ be late!'

A boy ran down the stairs, 'Ready, Dad.'

Meet my, I'm-perfect-and-I-know-it-all-because-I'm-ten brother.

'Good. Go and get into the car. We'll be out in a minute.'

I watched as my brother's gray eyes left my father's green ones and as Herc's floppy, black hair disappeared put the front door.

I looked at Dad, 'Please can I come?'

He sighed,' You know Mom's rule-'

No camp until you're seven, I know, I get told EVERY YEAR!

'-no camp until you're seven,' he finished.

I told you so. Suddenly, I got an idea.

'Dad?'

He sighed. Again. 'What?'

'Why is the 'age' seven?' He got this, this, this _smile_. What? What is making him smile like that?

'Because that's what age your Mom was when she first went to Camp.'

'Oh.' I could feel my mouth forming a comical 'o'.

Dad laughed, 'Just be thankful she didn't decide you had to be the same age _I _was.'

'Why? What age were you?' I asked, frowning.

'Twelve.'

'Oh.' My mouth returned to it's 'o' shape.

'Yeah. Now, go and get your bag from your room,' he said, standing up and leading me to the bottom of the stairs.

I ran upstairs just as my mother walked out of the kitchen.

'Did you talk her round?' I heard her ask Dad.

'Yeah, I told her what age I was when I first went to camp.'

'Ah, I see,' Mom went back into the kitchen, smiling. 'I bet that shocked her.'

Dad chuckled.

I came back down the stairs, this time carrying my small, blue backpack that Dad took off me when I reached the bottom. He crouched down and whispered into my ear, 'Do you want to race Mom out to the car?'

'Yeah!' I whispered back, enthusiastically.

Dad lifted me up onto his back and shouted, 'Annabeth! You are _**so**_ going to lose!' He started to run the hundred meters to the car with me and the backpack.

Mum came hurtling out of the kitchen and started to run towards the car. Unfortunately, Dad had had a big head start and just about got there first.

'You two _**so**_ cheated! I wasn't even in the room!' Mom panted.

I decided now was the time to defend Dad, seeing how he was trying to get his breath back after running a hundred meters carrying both me and my backpack. 'But Dad was carrying me and the backpack!'

Dad grinned. 'Thank you.'

I grinned.

'Urgghhh!' exclaimed Mom, 'Has anyone seen Selena in the past hour?'

Herc stuck his head out of the car window, 'She went into the bathroom about half an hour ago, so she's probably still there.'

Mom and Dad locked eyes, 'So like Selena!' they said in unison. Mom, Dad and Herc all laughed. This always confused me. I had figured out a long time ago that this 'Selena' person was not my sister. So, who was it? Until Herc went to camp for the first time, he was as stumped as I was, but then he went too and, now, he laughed with them. It was just me who didn't understand.

Mom left to go and hammer down the bathroom door. I got into the car and Dad checked to see that Herc and I both had our seatbelts on and then got into the front passenger seat.

'Dad?' My voice was quieter now, I was almost afraid of the answer I might get. Dad probably knew exactly what I was going to ask. 'How long are you going to camp for?'

'Well,' he started, and I could sense Herc listening now too. 'Herc, Selena and Mom are going for six weeks'

'YES!' Herc yelled.

'NO!' I shouted. _Two whole months? _That was a horrid thought. Then, I had a worse one. _Two whole months? Alone? With __**Grandma**__?_ I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my grandma and I love going to her and Grandpa Blowfish's house. But, I would rather spend the time with my parents and siblings because, although Selena and Herc don't always get along, I get along fine with them. Probably because I'm the youngest and because I don't see them as often as they see each other because they go to boarding school and I get really homesick and so don't go, even though my parents always tell me that I should be going. Three years ago, I got this idea and I thought that they didn't love me, but then Selena noticed that I was miserable and asked what was wrong. When I told her, she didn't laugh like Dad would have, or frown, like Mom would have, or try to laugh it off and act like she understood it like Herc would have. Instead, she gave me a big hug, sat me on her knee and told me that they did, and that I would understand when I was older. I really believe that I will understand at some point. I hope it comes soon, I'm bored waiting. But then, I hope all these things that I will "understand one day" come one by one, otherwise I will be blown into, like Philadelphia from the force of it all hitting me. Just then, Dad interrupted my thoughts.

'Herc! Shush! But, Thalia, but _**I**_ am only going for four days. And, can you tell me anything special that happens about that time?'

'MY BIRTHDAY!' I shouted.

'FOURTH OF JULY FIREWORKS!' cried Herc at the same time.

'Yes. Your birthday,' said Dad, obviously ignoring Herc, 'And what age will you be? Five? Six?'

'SEVEN' I practically screamed.

'And, sorry, what is the age you have to be for camp?

'SEVEN!'

'Exactly. So I am going to go to camp, and then come back and get you and bring you to camp,' Dad laughed.

'YES!' I yelled.

'NO!' yelled Herc.

Mom arrived with Selena and they got in and belted in and Mom drove off towards Grandma and Grandpa Blowfish's house.

When we arrived, I got out eagerly, said goodbye and virtually flew inside to tell Grandma all about going to camp in four days.


	3. I go back for my Daughter

**Hey there, sorry for not updating, I really have no excuse :(**

**Anyway, I know that the story is in Thalia's POV but it was sort of hard to do this chapter in anyone's POV except for Percy's, so that's who's POV it's in.**

**I just want to say thanks to Fluttersby, Miette in the Rain, LC03, Bella Daughter of Aphrodite and portentous humaniod for favouriting, alerting and/or reviewing this story :) **

* * *

><p>As our Hyundai i800 pulled up at the 'strawberry farm', I felt a wave of relief wash over me and one look at Annabeth told me she felt the same relief. We may own a house in Manhattan, but Camp Half Blood was home, especially to her. We drove up to where the strawberry delivery vans were parked and walked up to the Big House. My heart started doing somersaults and what I think may have been the conga when I realised that Mr. D wasn't there, it was the only part of Camp I disliked. Chiron came out of the Big House and onto the porch.<p>

Herc saw him first, 'Hey, Chiron!'

Chiron chuckled, 'Hello young Hercules.' He ruffled Herc's hair and Selena laughed. Herc hated being called by his full name. 'Percy! Annabeth!' Chiron continued, giving Annabeth a hug.' It's good to see you again. Selena, Herc, why don't you go and leave your things into your cabin? I do believe that Ollie, Alex, Daniel, Peter, Angela, Luke and George are all suiting up for some sword practice if you wish to join them.'

Annabeth gasped, 'You mean the others are here?'

Chiron nodded and Annabeth and Herc rushed to go and see the others.

Maybe I should do some explaining. Clarisse and Chris got married and now have two boys: George, ten and Dan, twelve. Travis Stoll and Katie Gardener also got married (who would've thought?) and have a son and two daughters: Luke (named after the original), fourteen; Alex, twelve and Ollie (until everybody met her, everyone was convinced she was a boy. Probably Travis, playing a joke), eight. Jason and Piper _finally_ got married and now have a son, Peter, nine, and a daughter, Angela, eight. Since our generation was the first to have children and return, two more cabins had been built. One for us 'returners' and one for our kids, ironically, the kids' cabin was Cabin 36, my old cabin number, and Annabeth's old cabin number, side by side.

I decided that seeing my friends could wait for a few minutes more. I turned to face Chiron, who was talking to Selena about goodness only knows what. They finished talking and Selena beamed at me on her way past and left in the direction of Cabin 37 with her suitcase.

'Hey, Chiron.' I said, awkwardly.

'Percy. I expect you are looking to enquire about your youngest child arriving in four days.'

'Err, yes. Actually, I just wanted to be sure that it was still okay. It's not like there will be two or even three younger kids to keep each other company this time, there's only one, and there hasn't been only one seven year old running around since Annabeth. Even with that thought, Thalia's still the youngest ever to be at ca- Chiron?'

Chiron's eyes had suddenly gone rather glassy, and I was almost afraid that he might cry and even at thirty seven, I wasn't sure I would know how to react to that.

For the next few days, things went really well. Everyone settled back in quickly and settled into the routines.

I was watching Herc do archery and I realised something. There is one thing about my son that irritates me, and that is that he appears to have inherited his mother's gift for archery. Clearly not my archery 'skills'. He's actually really good for a ten year old; he even shoots against the Apollo kids. Out of eight arrows, only one single arrow went astray. I think that, after five years at camp I _hit_ the target once. If I was lucky. After that, I think I just gave up on it.

I've started to teach some of the campers swordplay, kind of like how Luke, my old friend-turned-enemy-turned-friend had taught it to me. There's this one kid with blonde floppy hair and blue eyes called James, a son of Athena, who is looking very promising. I haven't told Annabeth yet and I'm not going to tell her about him until I find a camper from the Poseidon who is great at archery or something else that I can use as a comeback for whatever sarcastic remark she makes.

The third of July came after what seemed like a lifetime and I packed a bag for a few days, said bye to Annabeth, the kids and our friends and drove back to Mom's.

I was really looking forward to seeing Thalia when I got there because she doesn't go to boarding school because of severe homesickness and I'm so used to her being there.

When I got to Mom', Paul was there too, which was nice. Thalia was up in my old bedroom when I got there and I went up to find her. On the way up, I noticed that Mom had pictures of me on the landing. _Awkward._ One in particular that caught my eye was one of me, hacking a dummy from Camp to pieces. Chiron or Annabeth must've taken it for her. My money's on Chiron.

I walked into my old room and it was exactly the way I'd left it when I was eighteen. All my photos were still beside my bed. The only difference was the little girl sitting on the bed.

'Dad!' she yelled, jumping up and hugging me.

'Hey Thalia!' I replied, picking her up and hugging her back.

'I thought you'd never get here!'

'I know. Me neither,' I said. Setting her down on the bed and sitting down beside her.

'Dad?' she asked

'Mmm?' I replied

'Who are these photos of?' she asked, pointing at the ones on my bedside table.

I sighed. 'This is me, your mom, Selena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf, two of our friends,' I said, pointing at a big one. 'I guess Annabeth and me were about fifteen. This one,' I said pointing to a long one, 'is of me, Annabeth and Grover. Grover's my best friend; you'll meet him at Camp. That one on the left is of my dad, and Tyson, my brother. This is Clarisse, with my head under her arm. These are Thalia, Nico, Rachel and the Stoll brothers, some more of his friends.' I pointed to the biggest photo. 'That, Thalia, is everyone at camp when I was sixteen.' I picked up the last photo. It was normal sized and of an exhausted, battle worn girl. 'This is your mom after the Big War, on my seventeenth birthday.' I had started to sound choked up about the word 'my'.

Thalia looked at me, 'What's wrong, Dad?'

'Nothing, I'm okay. I promise I'll tell you after we get to Camp.'

She nodded and looked back at the photos.

I stood up. 'Right, come on downstairs.' I said, trying to sound upbeat. 'Granny has dinner out.' As we exited the room, I turned around, to have one last look inside. Then, I closed the door and ran down the stairs.

When Selena was first born, Annabeth and I hadn't planned on taking her to Camp Half Blood but, apparently, if two demigods have a child, that child inherits the being of a half-blood from its parents because it has two quarters of 'godly blood'. That's why our kids always stayed with my Mom; she can see through the mist.

I still always carry Riptide in my pocket, partly out of habit. When I was a kid (between 13 and 17) it got to the point where I even _slept _with Riptide in my hand. Even now I sleep with it beside the bed or under my pillow and otherwise, it stays in my pocket.

When it was time for Thalia to go to bed, I took her up and tucked her into my bed. I went back to sit with my parents again and we talked about Camp, Annabeth, the kids and probably anything else my Mom could think of to talk to me about. I decided to take an early night because it would be an early start in the morning.

The next morning, I had to half drag first myself, then Thalia out of bed and down the stairs. We shovelled our breakfast down us and hurriedly got washed and dressed. An hour after waking up, Thailia and I were in the car and waving to my Mom as we drove off towards Camp Half-Blood.


End file.
